Our Payday
by ECDeadly
Summary: With Bain's Quad of Disaster soaking all that is success, a man the name of Dexter decides that two can play that game. Will he achieve it though?


**Note: This is one of few chat sequences that will occur, so please bear with me.**

**Dexter:**

Welcome, I am Dexter, and I am about to create a crime group simply for the sake of one thing we all wanted: Payday. I of course used to be of the working man, played by the rules, keep your head low and keep putting the stick up your ass for god knows what. Then, in the news, I saw it.

Quad of Death and Bankruptcy, who can stop them?

Then I knew who did this. It was _him, _and his little group of fairies that got him getting into money showers like Scrooge fuckin' McDuck.

Well... if Bain can get a team of robbers... so can I! I just, have to find the right people, so I held an audition. On a livestream chat on Crimenet. Requesites, you can handle yourself, shoot a gun, and cooperate.

Needless to say, it was the most interesting one.

**Welcome, to Livesteam Chat- Dexter, Guest 1, Guest 2**

**Dexter:** Alright, so what do you two can put up the table?

**Guest 1: **I kill

**Dexter: **Okay, good. What else can you do?

**Guest 1: **Just kill

**Dexter: **Okay... but you do realize there is more to performing a heist than killing people, right?

-Guest 1 has left-

-Guest 3 has entered-

**Dexter: **What about you two?

**Guest 2: **Everything you need, pal.

**Dexter: **How can you be sure of that?

**Guest 2: **I got experience no one can ever get.

-Guest 4 has entered-

**Dexter: **Alright, okay. So what if I hired you, what would you do?

**Guest 2: **Getting me out of jail first.

-Guest 2 has been kicked-

**Dexter: **Now, what about you two?

**Guest 3: **I can do better than whoever than the other guy can.

**Guest 4: B-S** pal! I can do tons more than you can!

**Guest 3: **And who says?

-Guest 5 has entered-

**Guest 4: **YOUR MOM FROM LAST NIGHT, BUDDY.

**Guest 3: **FUCK YOU YOU PIECE OF

**-**Guest 3 and Guest 4 has been kicked-

**Dexter: **Jesus Christ. What about you?

**Guest 5: **OMG i can lyk kik ass and take al da $$$ i want

**Dexter: **Doesn't seem promising.

**Guest 5: **wEL Fuk you

-Guest 5 has been kicked-

**Dexter: **Someone...PLEASE.

-Guest 6 and xxNaxgotyouxx has entered-

**Dexter: **What can you two do?

**Guest 6: **I can move in, move out quietly and quickly, and I can take a man down easily.

**Dexter: **Alright, you?

**xxNaxgotyouxx: **I can hold biiig stuff, like, I can carry the boulder and I can still sprint dude. Not joking, helps out when you need me to get shit across a place, y'know?

**Dexter: **Awesome. Send any proof you got.

-Guest 7 has entered-

**Guest 7: **BAIN IS BETTER

**Guest 7: **BAIN IS BETTER

**Guest 7: **BAIN IS BETTER

**Guest 7: **BAIN IS BETTER

**Guest 7: **BAIN IS BETTER

**Guest 7: **BAIN IS BETTER

-Bobthepwner has entered-

**Guest 7: **BAIN IS BETTER

**Guest 7: **BAIN IS BETTER

**Guest 7: **BAIN IS BETTER

**Guest 7: **BAIN IS BETTER

**Guest 7: **BAIN IS BETTER

**Guest 7: **BAIN IS BETTER

-Guest 7 has been kicked-

**Dexter: **Bob... okay that's pretty good, what can you do?

**Bobthepwner: **Break shit break shit open and make things go boom

**Dexter: **Oh... how pleasant. Are you from the south?

**Bobthepwner: **Bet your sweet ass I do

-ECDeadly has entered-

**ECDeadly: **I know where to point people at, I am quite charasmatic and can order people around that can make things easier for all of us.

**Dexter: **Quick on the draw there...

**ECDeadly: **I just need the job.

**Dexter: **Alright... fair enough.

-Vroomvroom has entered-

**Dexter: **You're hired. whoever is here.

**Vroomvroom: **EVEN ME?

**Dexter: **Yup, can already tell you can get us outta here.

**Vroomvroom: **YAY

-Chat room is CLOSED, no one else can enter the room.-

**Dexter: **You all are going to receive an address and expectancies. You all shall be given nicknames, choose your own or I get you one.

**Guest 6: **Choose for me, got nothing.

**Vroomvroom: **CALL ME SPEED RACER. WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH MY CAPS LOCK?!

**Dexter: **Something professional, please.

-Bobthepwner has changed his name to, Bob-

**Dexter: **Okay...

-Naxhas changed his name to, Nax-

**Dexter: **Uh, alright.

**-**ECDeadly has changed his name to, Skipper-

**Dexter: **Good choice.

-Vroomvroom has changed his name to, Speed Racer-

**Dexter: **Are you KIDDING ME.

**Speed Racer: **OKAY OKAY

-Speed Racer has changed his name to, Operator-

-Guest 6 has changed her name to, Umbra-

**Bob: **We got a CHICK HERE? Well looky ere

**Nax: **Hi, I'm Nate. I like collecting cash, long walks on teh beach and lovin'. Wanna be my match?

**Umbra: **Piss off, you two.

**Skipper**: Alright, see you then Dex.

-Skipper has left-

**Bob: **Just sayin I am more than it meets the eye

**Umbra: **Because you seem like the top of the apple tree.

-Umbra has left-

**Bob: **Sunuva bitch Dex, you think I could get that, right?

**Dexter: **Find out yourself.

-Operator, Dexter and Nax has left-

**Bob: **Well shoot

-Bob has left-

-Chatroom has been terminated-

And there was my crew. Some of you may have thought I should have brought back up just in case these guys sucked. But turst me, I knew that too. I just had faith.

And let me tell you, there apparently, _is _a god.


End file.
